Chocolate, Cake And Hackers
by Atori1001
Summary: Matt is a hacker working for Mello, a mafia boss. L is the detective trying to catch them. In comes Light, another hacker. What will happen? Eventual pairings MattxMello LightxL
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did, it would end up something like this and L, Matt, Mello and Light would most defiantly not die!**

**This will eventually be YAOI! If that's not your cup of tea, don't read! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Please review, it makes me happy!**

**A giant thank you to the marvelous scooterwoof for betaing this!**

**Chapter 1**

The room was dark and dingy and the only thing that could be heard was the steady drumming of nimble fingers on keys. The walls where lined with various electronic devices and other equipment. There were no windows and the only light available was from the door, which was slightly ajar, and the computers.

A redhead was typing away, pausing only to change the connection between the computers or to take a drag on the cigarette he had in his mouth. He was wearing a striped shirt; baggy, faded, blue jeans; and a fur vest. His black gloves and orange goggles, which covered his eyes, completed his attire. His hair was a beautiful copper color with shades of red in it. He had a pale complexion and a skinny frame. On anyone else, that look would have made them seem...odd, to say the least, but it suited him.

He winced as he heard the angry steps of his boss get closer to the room he was in. He concentrated on his cigarette as his boss slammed the door and started walking towards him with purposeful steps.

"Matt! Hurry the fuck up! We're running out of time!"

The redhead sighed but otherwise ignored him; he had a job to do. They had been planning this for months, he wasn't about to ruin it by wasting time. Mello had decided about a month ago that he wanted to expand the underground network he controlled and that the best was to do that was to breaking into their rivals' hideouts and take everything they could get their hands on. That also involved Matt hacking into their databases and stealing all their meeting place and hideout information. He also had to arrange a way for the police to get what they needed to arrest said rivals without linking it back to them.

There was a heavy silence for a while, interrupted only by the steady drumming of his fingers on the keyboard and Mello's pacing when Touta _Matsuda_, one of Mello's numerous henchmen, came rushing in.

He was twitching and looked jumpier that usual. He halted by the door, not daring to enter seeing how Mello was glaring at him. Normally, he would have waited for Mello's OK before talking but it was urgent and so he figured it would be better than saying nothing. "Boss! We have a problem."

Matt flinched, he might not have liked the guy, but nobody deserved the beating he was going to get for bringing the bad news.

Mello snapped a piece of his chocolate off, making Matsuda flinch before giving him a curt nod to continue.

"L found us! The police will be here any minute!"

Matt froze and looked up a Mello, a worried frown on his face.

"Don't just stand there, dumbass! Start evacuating! Get everything OUT! Fuck!"

Matt began packing up his equipment when Mello gave him one of his icy glares cold enough to freeze lava, effectively convincing him to finish his work.

"Hurry the fuck up, moron! Finish this before those fricken' cops show up!"

Matt didn't bother answering him, when he was in this type of mood, it was better to do first and ask later. He resumed his hacking while Mello paced back and forth, snapping away at his chocolate bar. He was almost done copying all of the files containing important information such as the meeting points for transactions when Matsuda came running in again. He was panting heavily as if he had been running.

"The cops are five blocks away! You have to get away from here, boss!"

Matt glanced up but quickly bent back over his computer before Mello saw him.

'Shit…..almost done…come on…come on…hurry up!' He began absently drumming his fingers on the computer but stopped when Mello marched towards him.

"Hurry the fuck up Matt, or we'll leave without you!"

At that wonderful moment, his computer seemed to sense his need to get away from there and finished copying the files. He then quickly activated the virus that was meant to destroy their network and send an anonymous and untraceable e-mail to the cops when…

"Shit."

Mello looked at him from his resumed position by the door with such a look of pure hatred, Matt felt like sinking into the ground.

"What now?" Mello spoke through clenched teeth, which meant that unless everything miraculously turned out to be awesome, there would be a few corpses in an alley somewhere by tomorrow morning.

Matt wordlessly pointed at the screen. He found it hard to believe that such a simple message could make his life so horrible.

Mello slowly walked over to the screen and read the message that had appeared.

''I can help. If you want to get out in one piece do as I say.'' There where two buttons accompanying the message: 'YES' and "NO".

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness! The next chapter will have Light's POV ^_^**

**Betaed by the wonderful scooterwoof, re-written and re-uploaded 06/02/2010**

**Happy Canada day!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Please review! Favorites are good but reviews are better! Even if it's just a 'good' or 'bad' or 'sucks' say it!

I am so deeply sorry for the shortness of the first chapy! I will try to make up for it by making this on extra long! bloodyroseribons, this chapter is for you! Thank you for the awesome review, it made my day!

**Chapter 2**

"Who the fuck does this bastard think he is?" Mello had begun passing back and forth and ranting after reading the short message. Matt decided ignoring Mello would be the most beneficial for his health and concentrated on how best to reply to the message.

'If I answer YES, we might be able to get out of this without loosing too many supplies but we'll owe him one. If we say NO, like he says, well be in big trouble. He must want something from us. Must be money.'

"Mello, I think we should agree. It's the best way out of this." Mello abruptly stopped his pacing mid-rand and turned around.

"And why the fuck should we? We don't even know the bastards fucking name!"

"He probably just wants money and you know you can afford it." Matt rushed the last part of his sentence to avoid another rant in which Mello would most likely explain to him in full detail why that would be a 'fucking bad idea'.

"He's right, boss. We need this guys help." Mello looked gratefully up at Aizawa, who had just entered the room. Aizawa was one of the few people who Mello actually respected and one of the fewer yet who had a chance of making him do anything. Mello looked furious, but he gave Matt the ok to reply.

Matt quickly clicked the YES button and was greeted by another message.

'Thank you. Click the link and it'll show you a place where you can stash you goods in peace. Now, the easiest way to get out of your current situation is to…' Matt grabbed a piece of paper and began scribbling down the instructions he was given before showing them to Mello who was by then a very unhealthy shade of purple.

"How the fuck did he install cameras without anybody noticing?"

Matt winced at the accusing glares he was given, but chose to start packing instead of giving Mello another reason to bitch at him.

"Come on boss, we better do what this guy says." 'Thank you, Aizawa!'

Mello grumbled a bit about how trusting this bastard was a bad idea and they should just find another way out of their predicament but even he had to admit it was a good plan, so he eventually agreed to it. Unfortunately for him, Matt was painfully aware that Mello was not happy with there situation at all and would probably take it out on him later that evening. He winced at the thought; it was not going to be a good night for him, no mater how things turned out…

LINELINELINELINELINE (I have run out of creativity, so this is my dividing line :3 ) LINELINELINELINELINELINE

'Perfect. Everything is going as planed.' The tall, bronze-eyed beauty smirked down toward the panicking crowd from his vantage point at the window of his hotel room.

He looked down at his watch; his little diversion should have given them enough time to get away. It was about time he went to great them at the location he had given them thru his message. He gathered his equipment and left, not planning to return for a while.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE (Uh-oh! This chapy is about to end!) 

The warehouse they had been guided to was on the outskirts of town, where there was never much of a crowd.

'The perfect spot for laying low.' It was slightly dusty but it would do to store their goods and it was big enough to serve as a temporary base. Matt was pulled out of his observations by the sound of typing. He immediately became alert and signaled to Mello and the others that they where not alone. At an order from Mello, they all began creeping towards the unsuspecting person who was still typing away, oblivious to what was happening. As he got closer, he couldn't help but t o gawk and the teen. He had the body of a god. His hair was perfect, his face was perfect and he was perfect. Matt felt heat rising to his face as he noticed Mello looking at him, clearly reprimanding him for spacing out. He gave a small shrug befor turning back to the unsuspecting youth. The youth put his laptop away and Matt mentally commented on how tall, slim and utterly _perfect_ he was, until the teen spoke.

"Took you long enough. I was starting to think the cops caught you."

Matt stiffened as he realized the teen he had been gawking at was obviously the hacker who enabled their escape. Mello came out from the crate behind which he had been stalking the teen and Matt hurried to do the same.

"Are you the fucking bastard who put fucking cameras around our base?" The teen smirked at Mello's lack of manners before answering in mocking tone.

"Yeah, what of it?" Mello growled but the teen just gave him a slight smile to show he was unimpressed. Matt decided he should intervene before Mello lost it and flat out attacked the teenager.

"What do you want in exchange for the help you gave us? You must want something." Matt swallowed dryly as he found himself the centre of attention of the teens beautiful bronzy eyes.

"Ah, but why do people always assume I want something from them when I help out? Maybe I just want to help out of the goodness of my heart?" The teen made a mocking gesture of clutching at a wound in hi schest before suddenly becoming serious.

"Though you are correct this time, I do want something from you."

"And what would that be?"

"Well you see, I want revenge. And for that, I need connection."

"So you want to work for me." The teen gave a nod in Mello's direction while gracing him with a charming smile.

"That would be correct."

"And what wakes you think I should agree."

"I'm a good hacker."

"I already have a hacker." Mello made a hand gesture towards Matt who waved and pulled out a cigarette.

"Ah, but why settle for one when you can have two? Besides, you owe me one for saving your ass." There was a small chuck from somewhere before Mello silenced whoever it was with a glare.

"Fine." Mello turned around signaling to start unpacking. Realizing he had forgotten something, he turned around.

"What's your name, pretty-boy?"

"You can call me 'Rei'."

A/N: Arghhhhh! *pulls out hair by the hand full* I know I said I would make this chapter longer, but it just doesn't want to listen to me! I even tried changing Character POV in the midst of the chapter but nooo it has to end there! I'm sorry!

BTW Rei is Japanese for ghost.


End file.
